


Don't Talk To Bitty

by HellsLittleLiar



Series: The Eric Bittle Rules [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty s puck bunnies, M/M, oblivious!Bitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsLittleLiar/pseuds/HellsLittleLiar
Summary: A sequel to Don't Trust The Hockey Team!Bitty's back for his second year at Samwell. Everyone's finally got the message that he's on the hockey team, but that doesn't seem to have helped much!





	1. Chad

Getting on the lacrosse team at an ivy league college was pretty much the only goal Chad had ever worked towards. He'd achieved his dream and he relished in it, but now he wanted something else to do. And Chad knew he wanted to do Bittle. That cute little fuck on the hockey team who lived in the hockey house and hung out with hockey bros. Who played hockey.

  
There was a slight problem with Chad's goal to do Bittle.

Three guesses what it was. 

That's right. 

The fucking hockey team. Who hated the lacrosse team. As far as Chad could see, there was only one way to proceed - he'd have to pretend to not play lacrosse. When Chad saw Bittle around campus, he wandered up to him and smiled, as charmingly as he could.

"Hey there, Bittle, right?"

"Um, yeah." Bittle gave him a confused look. "And you are...?"

"My name's Chad. I wanted to ask you-"

"Oh! I know you! You're one of the lacrosse team!"

 

Shit. Bittle knew.

And he was still talking.

 

"-sorry about not recognising you! I've never actually seen you this close up before now that I think about it. I don't know why our teams don't get along, y'know. I haven't really interacted enough with any of y'all to make any sort of judgement-" 

 

And talking.

 

"-seems to be some sort of rivalry with a lot of the other sports teams here. I have no idea why they're all so ridiculous, honestly. Have you heard about that time Jack - he's our captain, in case you didn't know - Jack ran the football team out of the Haus with a fire extinguisher! Of course this was before I started here-" 

 

And talking.

 

"-and it turns out that he was going to spend the entirety of the last kegster of his college career just sitting upstairs in his room! Can you even imagine-"

Chad was going to have to cut this off quickly before he was late for practice. He wasn't expecting it to take this long.

 

"Hey, you've got a bit of a mouth on you, haven't you?" 

Bittle's eyes widened slightly, looking hurt.

"Oh I'm sorry-"

"How about we put that mouth to use?" 

Chad grinned and leaned closer. Bittle squeaked and leaned away, just as a voice came out of nowhere.

 

"FffffuuUUCCCKK the LAX bros!" The hockey asshole with the 'stache had walked up behind Chad as he was talking to Bittle.

"Get the fuck away from my teammate, LAXhole."

Chad scowled. Bittle was hot as fuck, but having the hockey team riding his ass just wasn't worth it.

 

"Whatever." Chad scowled and stalked away. 

Bittle probably wouldn't be able to stop talking long enough to get his mouth around Chad's cock anyway.


	2. Heston

Heston was going to marry number fifteen, as far as he was concerned. Yes. Marriage. He sighed dreamily. But before marriage, fifteen would propose to him on the ice at Faber right after winning the Frozen Four. And before that they'd be in a loving relationship and get a little one bedroom apartment together in Boston and a cat that they'd share. And even before that they'd go on dates and sweep each other off their feet with dramatic romantic declarations and buying each other dinner.

And before any of that happened, Heston was going to have to learn number fifteen's name.

Fifteen scored a hatty in the game Heston had just finished watching. And maybe they didn't know each other's names and maybe they had never met. But Heston was pretty sure watching number fifteen score that last goal, and then light up as he was consumed in a hug from his team captain, had ruined Heston for anybody else.

Therefore. Marriage.

But first! Introductions!

Heston leaned casually against the wall near the exit, waiting for the hockey team to pass. If anyone asked, he was waiting for his friend, but the team would be so busy celebrating, he doubted they would ask.

Heston looked down at his phone, casually, as the majority of the hockey team passed him by. On par with his master plan, they barely even spared him a second glance.

Number fifteen waltzed out of the locker room five minutes later with a teammate on either arm. The two defence men - numbers eleven and four. He didn't know their names either. He'd have to fix that - it might put a downer on the relationship if Heston didn't learn the names of his future husband's arm candy.

Delicious, delicious arm candy. And a delicious, delicious husband. Heston gave him a once over. Now that he was out of all his hockey gear, he looked even smaller. And now that Heston could see his face properly, it turned out that his future husband was absolutely gorgeous.

"Hey, number fifteen!" Heston called out to him.  
Number fifteen tensed up in surprise, then turned around to face him. Eleven and four turned around with him, looking to all the world like some very sexy bodyguards.

"Hi?" Number fifteen said.  
"Hey, man, I'm Heston. I just wanted to tell you that your hatty was fucking beautiful and I'm pretty sure it made me want to marry you and, like, have lots of tiny little baby hockey players."  
"Oh!" Number fifteen blushed and giggled. "Thank you so much! I'm Bitty, it's so nice to meet you!"

They shook hands.  
"We told you bro," Eleven grinned.  
"All the Bittle puck bunnies will be lining up tonight!" Four finished the sentence for him.  
"I'm so sorry about them." Bitty apologised to Heston. "They don't have a scrap of decent manners between them!"

Heston laughed and was about to reassure him when Bitty was swept off his feet. Literally. And not even by Heston! Bitty was literally swept off his feet by the two defence men and perched on their shoulders like an emperor surveying his kingdom.

"MAKE WAY FOR THE MAN OF THE HOUR!" Four shouted as they jogged forward, Bitty balancing dangerously between them.

Heston watched them go with a longing sigh. Maybe it wasn't time to get married just yet - but they knew each other's names now and Heston was just about soppy and romantic enough to get some distant pining in before starting to date.

Bitty was Heston's soulmate for sure, so he didn't mind waiting for him.

Even if Bitty was going to be surrounded by large, hockey playing muscle boys with gorgeous faces and perfect asses...

Heston paled and ran out after them. Maybe he could score Bitty's phone number before it was too late!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Heston has no idea that our darling Bitty is already hung up on our very own Jay Zed ;)


	3. Finn

The only thing Finn wanted in life, other than to play football for a living, was to get Eric Bittle to notice him. They'd gone to the same elementary school and then the same high school, until Eric had gone off to college up north.

Finn was a year younger than Eric, so they hadn't really ran in the same circles. But every time Finn had seen Eric around school or town, he'd prayed that this would be the time Eric Bittle finally noticed him. High school Finn would probably have died a thousand deaths if Eric Bittle asked him to hang out.

College Finn (the current and slightly cooler Finn) would merely accept the invitation casually and would only freak out just a tiny little bit.

Finn doubted that would ever happen, at least not the way he wanted it. The fact was, the more he found out about Eric Bittle, the more convinced Finn was that he was straight. He was in denial for a little while about it because what sort of straight boy did figure skating?

Finn's fantasies were crushed once Eric joined the hockey team when he got to high school. Eric Bittle was officially a jock and therefore straight, right? But it wasn't just hockey! It turned out that Eric was also the son of the high school football coach, went hunting with his dad on the occasion and was constantly being followed around by a gaggle of giggly girls vying for his attention.

Finn thought he'd get over his ridiculous crush once both he and Eric were at different colleges in different states.

Finn was wrong. He gazed longingly at Eric's Facebook profile picture which he'd just updated five minutes ago. It was a picture of Eric with his hand around the waist of a tiny, beautiful Asian girl. She was wearing a black minidress and a long gold chain around her neck, while Eric was wearing a suit with a bow tie.

Finn tried to make sense of the picture. The obvious interpretation was that Eric and his girlfriend had taken a nice picture on a date, where he'd taken her to a fancy restaurant and paid for her meal and pulled her chair out for her and walked her to her doorstep and kissed her goodnight- or worse- kissed her and got invited in and Finn didn't want to chase that spiralling thought any further.

So that was the obvious interpretation. The problem Finn had, though, was that they didn't match. Eric and this girl did not look coupley enough. Finn narrowed his eyes and hovered his mouse over the picture to check what she was tagged as.

Larissa Duan.

Larissa.

Finn scowled heavily at her smiling face. It was a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. She could have at least done him the decency of being ugly or having a stupid name or anything he could make fun of in his head behind her back.

He clicked on her profile and scrolled down. Her most recent post was an upload of the same profile picture as Eric's. Matching Facebook profiles. Their relationship must be more serious than Finn had realised.

Stupid Eric Bittle and his stupid beautiful face and his stupid beautiful girlfriend.

Finn navigated to Twitter, where Eric updated more often. His most recent tweet was directed to his girlfriend.

'So proud of my girl, Lardo, for getting her art in the local gallery! #art #bamf'

Finn did not know why Eric called her Lardo. It didn't seem very nice, and Eric was very nice. Maybe she liked being called Lardo? Although Finn couldn't imagine why.

He switched back to Facebook. Every single picture featuring Larissa showed her wearing the same dress. Or similar dresses?  
All of the pictures that Eric was in had different outfits, but he seemed to only own one suit.

So maybe they were a couple but neither of them had more than one formal outfit? That made sense. Finn pouted. They were at college after all and probably didn't have room to pack much formal stuff. They didn't know when they first started college that they were going to need to match. Then again, maybe Eric still didn't know that they needed to. Straight boys were sort of hopeless at this kind of thing.

Maybe Finn should message him to let him know? No. No. That would be weird, right? They'd barely even spoken to each other when they were in school together. It would be really weird and creepy to give him fashion advice.

Finn moved his mouse to messenger.

It would be really creepy.

He clicked on messenger.

No, seriously, it would be weird.

Finn clicked on Eric's name.

Stop it, Finn, you're being stalkerish.

Finn started typing.

'Hi Eric, I know we didn't talk much back in school but I thought I'd say hi! That's a pretty sweet new profile pic. Larissa's cute but don't you think it would look good if you two got matching outfits?'

Sent.

Fuck.

Finn stood up and paced around his room. Why did he do that? Now he looks like a weird stalker. A weird, gay stalker. That just gave a straight jock and his pretty girlfriend fashion advice.

A message alert sounded from his computer. Finn shot straight back over to his desk. Eric had replied!  
Finn read over the reply and let out a relieved sigh, despite the pit of jealousy in his gut.

'Haha good to hear from you, Finn. Thanks & she is pretty cute! I'll bring up the matching outfits to her next time I see her. I think she'll like that idea ;)'

Eric even typed like a straight boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The working title for this chapter was "Notice Me Senpai" :D
> 
>  
> 
> I was going to get this whole thing done within a few days but then I got sick and couldn't work on it :(


	4. Jack

"You miss 100% of the shots you don't take."

Jack ran.

He couldn't stop the anxiety rushing through him, as his feet pounded heavily on the ground. His breath seemed to leave his lungs a little more with every step. With every gasp and every step, only one thought entered his head.

Jack ran.

_What if I'm too late?_

Jack ran.

_What if I'm too late?_

Jack ran, barrelling up the stairs of the Haus, taking them two at a time. He slammed into the frame of Bittle's door with his hand, shoulder knocking into the back of his knuckles as he stopped abruptly. 

 

"Bittle!"

Bittle's room was empty. No bed. No boxes. No Bittle.

_I'm too late._

 

Jack didn't know how long he stood there for. That was it. His last chance to show Bittle how he felt - wasted. Because he was too stupid to figure out his feelings himself. Because he couldn't realise what he was feeling until his dad practically shoved it in his face. Because he didn't run fast enough.

Jack stared at the empty room, eyes wide and dry even though he felt like crying. His shoulders quaked and his mind raced.

He could still just phone Bittle. But Bittle would be at the airport now, possibly already getting on the plane. He wouldn't have his phone on.

Jack could text him. It wasn't the kind of thing to text, though. 'I just realised I'm in love with you, I think you might have a crush on me so let's get together and spend the rest of our lives with each other.'

That might not go down well with Bittle.

 

Suddenly, in the silence of the house, a sound cut through like a knife.

A sob. And a very quiet mutter. "Lord."

Jack turned around on his heel so quickly, he almost fell over. Hope and anxiety raised in his gut.

Bittle.

Bittle was still there. He still had a chance.

"I can feel your-"

"Bittle."

Bittle turned around, wrenching out his earphones as he did.

"HELLO-! Hello! Jack? Oh my GOODNESS- Why are- Is everything all right? You're outt breath! You could have texted-"

Jack could not have texted. He couldn't seem to verbalise this and instead what came out was:

"Bitty..."

Bitty looked startled as Jack gently cupped his face with one hand. He stroked Bitty's jaw with his thumbs, and leaned in slowly, watching Bitty's face to make sure it was okay with him. Bitty's lips parted slightly and his eyelids drooped halfway shut. Jack took this as permission.

Jack leaned in and pressed his lips softly against Bitty's. And everything seemed to fall into place. Bitty's eyes closed completely and Jack's followed suit. He placed a hand on Bitty's back and pulled him in closer.

Jack felt as though electricity was fizzing through Bitty's lips and into his own. His heart thumped against his ribcage and Jack lost his breath for the second time that day.

He reluctantly pulled away to take in three big gasps of air. He took the moment to admire Bitty's face, flushed with pleasure, lips still open, eyes still closed.

 

Eric Bittle was irresistible.

 

 

Jack kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is! The last chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it (which was a lot)! 
> 
> Please leave a comment to let me know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back  
> Back again  
> Yes I'm back  
> Tell your friends
> 
> Yep, another WIP! Why do I do this? Nobody knows!!!
> 
> I did promise a sequel to Don't Trust The Hockey Team, but it was something completely different haha! I hope you all enjoy it anyway! :) x


End file.
